Son of the Mob
by Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver
Summary: The son of a mobster and a top spy who stole his daughter. No way they can find love, right? SessKag on demand.
1. A shadow

_**Well, here tis! The widely asked for 'Sesshoumaru and Kagome' fic! This one actually took a bit of thought but I think I came up with a pretty good story line. And for those who are wondering, I usually like Kagome Inuyasha but I had a lot of people asking for a Sesshoumaru Kagome and I thought I would make one so they would stop wanting me to change the couples in other stories. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this story, and don't forget to review!**_

**(Sessy and Kaggy sitting in a tree… Oh gosh I hope not. Oo)**

Sesshoumaru leaned back in the drivers seat of his Mustang 2005 and closed his eyes. He had been waiting for his brother to come out of the apartment so they could go and have a meeting with their father. He should have known that Inuyasha would take forever getting ready.

When Sesshoumaru had received the call from his fathers secretary, Ayami, he had bundled his two year old daughter, Rin, in her car seat and took off to pick up Inuyasha whose car had been totaled in a accident earlier that week.

Another look towards the front door proved Inuyasha wasn't making an appearance any time soon so Sesshoumaru picked up his cell to make sure he was coming.

"Yo, its Inuyasha. Leave a message."

Sesshoumaru growled and slammed his phone shut. He'd better go up and make sure Inuyasha was coming down soon. He unbuckled and stepped out, then turned to pick up his daughter and found her sound asleep. A look at his watch and he decided he neither wanted to wake her up or be an hour late. He covered his daughter with a 'Winnie the Pooh' blanket and locked the car door. He would only be a minute.

**(Uh oh, no one should leave a two year old alone in a car, right?)**

A black shadow watched the multi millionaire walk into the apartment while she was sitting in his brother's window. The shadow smirked and opened the window, attaching a long silver rope to the ledge and dived down.

At the last minute she dropped the rope and executed a perfect somersault, landing crouched on its feet. She stood up, breathing hard from the adrenaline rush. Checking over her shoulder for any danger, she ran to the locked silver Mustang and inserted a think black wire into the lock.

The door unlocked in seconds, letting the black clad figure in. Sitting in the drivers seat, the same figure inserted the same black wire into the ignition and after a few seconds of concentration, the engine raced to life.

With practiced speed, the Mustang was out of the parking lot and racing down the highway in less than a minute and no one was the smarter. Well, except for the shadow…

**(What did I tell you!)**

Sesshoumaru finished jogging up the stairs, the elevator had been blocked but he had no problem going up the stairs. He had hurried though, he was getting a bit worried about Rin.

"**Knock, knock." **Sesshoumaru banged on his brothers door. No answer. _'Damn.'_ he thought. _'Why does my brother have to be so slow?'_ But after he had knocked again with still no answer, Sesshoumaru started to get a bit worried for his younger brother.

After a moments of thought, Sesshoumaru decided he could easily pay for a downed door, and besides he wanted to get back to Rin A.S.A.P. With a inhuman kick, Sesshoumaru had the door lying wrecked on the floor.

Sesshoumaru poked his head in the door and saw his brothers usual mess. '_That boy, never picks up.'_ He walked in and started for the bedroom, Inuyasha was either in bed or the bath, he reasoned.

Trying the latch of the bedroom and finding it unlocked, Sesshoumaru opened the door and found his brother lying trashed on his bed. He sniffed, the room reeked of _something._ Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose and decided it was nothing. He stepped over the piles of stuff on the floor and kicked his brother out of the bed.

Inuyasha blinked, then squinted as the sunlight hit his tender eyes. "Sesshoumaru?" he slurred. "What are you doing at the bar?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head sympathetically. "C'mon Inuyasha, you're in your room and half an hour late for Dad's meeting. Lets go."

Inuyasha looked at his watch. "Oh shit!" Inuyasha's demon blood was already working on moving the alcohol out of his body and his eyesight and speech had improved. He stood up and grabbed a suit out of the mess lying on the ground.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the room. "Be down in ten minutes. I'll be waiting at my car, don't be any more late please." As he walked out of the apartment and down the stairs he grabbed his cell phone and dialed his dad's office.

"Taisho Credentials. Who is this?" A chipper female voice came over the speaker.

"Hi Ayami. Can you tell Dad I got hung up with Inuyasha? I should be there in half an hour."

"Sure Sessy. What was the problem with Inuyasha?"

"He was out late last night and had gotten himself drunk. He was totally trashed."

Ayami sighed sympathetically. " Mr. Taisho won't be happy. I'll see you in a bit then. Bye."

"Bye." Sesshoumaru shut his cell phone and jumped the last few steps down. He walked towards the door quickly when he froze, staring out. He had been sure he had parked right in front of the door. But now a black SUV was there. No sign of his silver sports car. He checked his pockets and pulled out the key, he hadn't left it to be moved.

As he watched, the black SUV pulled away and showed nothing. Sesshoumaru blanched, the Mustang and Rin were gone. "Shit." he whispered. "Where is my Rin?"

**(I think Sessy should start listening to my comments)**

The Mustang swerved down the highway, a good 10 miles over the speed limit. After a while the driver, after checking over its shoulder for followers, breathed a sigh of relief and slowed down.

Reaching up, the black face mask was snatched away and the driver, a dark skinned female, wiped the sweat off her face. "Well," she muttered. "I'm glad that's over." She reached down into s pocket of her black baggy pants and pulled out a cell phone. She dialed 1 and listened to the message.

"Hey, its Sango, I'm not available, probably in class. Just leave a message and a number and I'll call right back, Bye!"

The girl cleared her throat, then spoke into the phone after the tone. "Hi, Sang. Its Kagome. I got those shoes I was talking about, call back and maybe we can go shopping later today. Signing off!" Kagome snapped the phone closed and put it back in the cargo pocket.

Leaning over, Kagome started rifling through the papers stacked perilously on the passengers seat. She wrinkled her nose as she looked over the bills and other things stuck over there.

"A 300 foot pool??" she shrieked. "This guy is filthy rich!" She snickered. "I guess he doesn't mind that I took this then. But I still need to get it to the shop before he puts out an alert."

She stepped on the peddle, speeding towards the center of Tokyo. As she went she started humming to herself, then started fiddling with the radio. When she couldn't find anything nice, she looked around and found a few Cds.

"What's a guy like him doing with American music?" she mused aloud as she finally inserted 'Millennium' by the Backstreet Boys into the player. As the first song started, she twisted the volume knob up until the car was shaking with the beat.

As she speeded down the road, shaking to the beat, she noticed a rhythm not going with the song. She frowned and leaned over to bang on the speakers but nothing happened. "Stupid millionaires." she muttered. "Can't even buy a proper speaker for their million dollar car."

Turning down the volume, Kagome's frown deepened as the sound continued at the same volume. She pushed the pause button, and almost caused an accident at the speed she swerved off the road.

She unbuckled and turned around. Kagome's mouth hung open. "Oh, God. Tell me I'm seeing things!" she wailed. "Nobody said he had a kid!"

**(Well, hows that for the first chapter? Huh?)**

_**So, what do you think? Its quite a bit shorter than I was planning but it was such a perfect place to stop. I really hope you all like this, I thought it would be such an awesome fic for Sessy and Kags.**_

_**This is based in Tokyo, but I don't live anywhere near Tokyo (More like the other side of the world of Tokyo) and have no idea what its like. This is based on a big city in America which is what I know.**_

_**I know this chapter is confusing, but its going to all have a reason by the time I'm finished with the story. So keep reading, its going to be awesome! And I want at least 4 reviews before I continue. And yes I accept anonymous reviews.**_

_**BTW, if you read this, please go and read my other stories. I really want reviews!**_

_**Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver **_

_**P.S. The demons have demon powers here.**_

_**P.P.S. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father is mafia or whatever they have like that in Japan.**_

_**Pages: 5**_

_**Word: 1,589**_


	2. A compelling problem

_**Wow, I am so excited about how many reviews I got! it's the same amount I got for Sweet Revenge. So yeah, I'm totally happy.**_

_**Okay, I'm posting some news here instead of 'Changes of a Heart' because I don't have the next chappie yet. **_

_**The pairing is NOT going to change for 'Changes of a Heart'! I don't care how badly you feel that Sessy and Kagome should pair up, they're not. So get over it. If you so badly want a different pairing, maybe when I'm done with the story I'll rewrite it to make is Sess/Kag. Okay?**_

_**Paige, or Sango whatever, you are so funny. I like burst a lung when I read our post. Seriously, I was drinking some lemonade and it went like everywhere. But you probably didn't need to know that. As I was saying, you can't be serious. No one is going to 'report me' for adding a commentary! I love pretending to talk to the characters, its like a mini story added to the main one and it spreads news that I need to get spread around. I'm not going to stop, but go ahead and complain again. I haven't had a laugh like that for years.**_

Kagome paced the sidewalk next to a run down warehouse. Her best friend Sango stood next to the silver mustang, bouncing the baby girl up and down while she tried to calm down Kagome.

"Why the hell was there a baby?! Nobody said anything about a baby. Just 'Get the silver Mustang and make sure no one sees you.' Why the hell was there a baby!" Kagome ranted.

Sango sighed. "C'mon girl. Maybe someone got a bit confused, or maybe their wasn't supposed to be a baby. Maybe he was taking it somewhere and wasn't supposed to?"

Kagome stopped her pacing and raised a finger. "Maybe they wanted the baby but didn't tell me because they though I wouldn't take it if I knew there was a baby."

Sango nodded. "That could be. Every one knows you are a bit sensitive about that kind of stuff."

"Well I'm not letting them have her."

Sango looked up. "What!"

Kagome walked over and picked up the sleeping baby. "I'm keeping her. If they were cruel enough not to tell me about the baby, who knows what they would do to it? No, I'm keeping her."

"But Kags, you can't take care of a baby! What would your mom say?"

"I'm sure I can think of a way to comfort my own mother, Sang. She is at least a year old, its not like I just birthed her or something like that."

"Are you sure? Your mother is a bit, um, supportive of the idea."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Not even my mom wants her daughter to have a child out of marriage. I'm sure I can come up with something."

"Alright, I'll leave it up to you. Are you sure you don't want me to keep her at my apartment?"

"Sang, you can't take care of your ten year old brother. I shudder to think of what you would do with a baby."

Sango snorted. "Like you've had so much experience with babies. Soto is only a year younger than Kohaku."

"For heavens sake Sango! I work at a day care. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Your 'real' job." Sango snorted. "Sorry Kags, it still cracks me up."

"Whatever. Hey, I've got to go home. I got off work half an hour ago. Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

**(I love making up excuses. I'm going to have a lot of fun with this story…)**

Sesshoumaru stormed into his fathers office with a bleary eyed Inuyasha behind him.

"Where is he!!" he roared at the secretary.

Ayami stood up and tried to console him. "Please, Sessy. Your father will be out in a minute."

Inuyasha chuckled. "You let her call you Sessy?"

Sesshoumaru whirled and planted a fist across Inuyasha's face who was thrown back across the room.

"Oy! Your lucky I've got demon blood, you broke my nose!"

Sesshoumaru growled. "I meant to." He turned back to Ayami. "Tell my father to get out here now."

"He won't obey me, Sesshoumaru. You should know that by now."

"I don't give a bloody damn! I want my daughter back!"

"And how does that involve me?" Everyone whirled at the cool calm voice, Ayami jumped from her desk and ran to his side.

Sesshoumaru growled. (He seems to be doing a lot of that lately..) "You've tried to kill her numerous times before, why should this be any different?"

"Because I had nothing to do with this."

"How do I bloody tell!"

Taisho glared at his eldest son. "Don't you curse at your father young man. Its quite obvious really. Why would I kill her when you would know it was me?"

"I don't know, you tell me! Hardly anyone even knows Rin exists!"

Taisho snorted. "Rin, what a god awful name."

"That's not the subject here, father!"

"No, no its not. In case you haven't realized it son, some one has been trying to kill of the Taisho family. Three assassination attempts on me, and I don't think Inuyasha was intoxicated with just alcohol last night."

Inuyasha looked up from the corner with surprise. "Huh?"

Taisho wrinkled his nose. "Neither of you have smelled it?"

"Smell what?"

"Cocaine, he reeks of it."

Inuyasha looked confused. "But I didn't touch that stuff."

"Some one must have slipped it in your drink, not even you could have smelled it then."

"Why would someone try and drug me? They should know it would just pass through."

"They had probably tried to give you a heavy dose. Try to knock you out so some one else could kill you and make it look accidental. You're lucky you had a friend there to help you home."

"That's what's confusing. I didn't."

"Then who were you there with?"

Before Inuyasha could answer, Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Stop trying to change the subject! What happened to Rin?"

Taisho shrugged. "I don't know."

**(Taisho must be really mean if he had been trying to kill Rin)**

Kagome opened the door of her black jeep and stepped out. Reaching back, she pulled the still sleeping baby out of the back seat.

"Gosh, you're heavy." she groaned, reaching back for the diaper bag they had found in the Mustang.

Climbing the stairs of the shrine, Kagome gathered and discarded excuse. _'Maybe I should just say I found her.'_ she thought. _'but no, then mom would want to take her to the cops. I know! I'll say her mother died today, and her father couldn't be found. She couldn't be left at the day care so I took her home.'_

Happy with her excuse, Kagome reached the top of the steps and reached for the handle of the door. Before she could open it however, her mother had yanked it open and started cooing over the baby.

"Oh, what a sweet looking thing! With those blue eyes, and those cherub cheeks. Where on earth did you find such an angel, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled. No problem with her mother. "Her mother died today and we couldn't find the father. We're not even sure she has one. So someone had to take her home until the closest relative is found. I was the only one that didn't have my own kids at home."

"Oh, such a nice daughter I have." Shuziko gushed. (I named her Shuziko, don't know if that's her name or not) "Any chance of keeping the little angel?"

"Oh, of course not Mother." Kagome sighed. "We need to find her father."

"Of course. How long is she going to stay?"

"Just for a couple of days. Then she will have to go to a foster home." _'Yeah,'_ Kagome thought. '_With foster mother Sango.'_

"What are you laughing at?" Shuziko asked Kagome. "I wouldn't think it would be nice if she left."

"Oh no, Mom. Just something that happened today. I need to get to bed. Do you think you can take care of her?"

"Of course! Whats her name?"

Kagome blanked. "Um, Tsukiko."

"Oh. Tsukiko is such a sweet name."

"Okay, thanks mom. I have some stuff to do early tomorrow morning. See you tomorrow." Kagome took off her coat and headed to the bathroom. A good shower was in order.

**(Again, Tsukiko was the only Japanese name I could think off. Whoops)**

Sango pushed the office door open and walked in.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" she asked. The man seated at the desk looked up.

"Ah, yes Sango. I heard you friend completed her mission today."

Sango stiffened. "Yes I believe she did, what about it?"

"The car was empty when she arrived?"

"I can not be sure of that matter, sir."

"Neither am I. When she booked in she checked it off as empty but there were certain items in it that suggested otherwise. Did you have any idea of this?"

Sango fidgeted in her seat. "Not really." she muttered.

"Do you know who she check in with?"

"Me."

"You know Sango. This is a serious charge, if she had someone with her who could give away the mission, she and whoever was with her would be executed."

"She didn't."

"Very well then, you are dismissed. And warned, Miss Sango."

Sango stood up. "Yes sir." she leaned over the desk and shook his hand.

"Good bye, Miss Sango."

"Good bye, Mr. Taisho sir."

**(Now tell me you were expecting that! You probably were though)**

_**Well I think that was pretty good for the second chapter. Remember to tell me what you think! I won't write unless you review!**_

_**Ten feet under is coming soon! I've written the first chapter and as soon as I get at least 2 more chapters then I'll start posting so I don't kill it accidentally. Keep reviewing!**_

_**Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver mkv**_


	3. The Good Samaratin

_**Here is the third chapter! I must say, I was quite overjoyed by my abundant reviews. Keep it up! For those who don't know, I've been without net for the last two and a half weeks and was unable to update. Except for the few times I took my notebook to the library and typed it in there to put up. Which should make you guys very happy that I can type 80 WPM because I only had half an hour to do so.**_

_**A few questions will be answered here. As in whether or not Rin is actually Sessy's child. Another question that I was a bit confused by, was someone wondering if Mr. Taisho had enough money to buy his own 'Stang. My answer: Of course! He is a mafia mob boss. He probably could buy a hundred 'stangs and not even get a dent in his bank account. He had Sessy's car stolen because Rin was in the backseat and it was the easiest way of avoiding questions. I hope I have made that more obvious now.**_

_**Enjoy the story!**_

_**Inuyasha: How can I enjoy the story with that! -points at Kagome and Sessy cuddling-**_

_**Nanami: By looking at that? -Points down at story-**_

_**Inuyasha: -looks down and whistles causing Kagome to look down as well-**_

_**Kagome: Hey! You didn't mention anything about that! -points at Nanami-**_

_**Nanami: -Raises hands in self defense- Hey, you and Fluffy get the same privilege. Stop complaining.**_

_**Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru does not enjoy the nickname of Fluffy.**_

_**Nanami: Live with it. You have no idea the nicknames I have been pinned with in my life. -shudders- **_

Inuyasha collapsed on his bed. '_God,'_ he thought. '_My head is just pounding.'_ he blinked trying to shake off his vicious headache. _'And who the hell brought me home last night?'_ he wondered. _'I thought I'd just blacked out and wandered home.'_

He backtracked though the other night. _'Lets see, I went to the bar with Hojo, had a few, no several, drinks. Talked to that hot girl, Becca. Played duck, duck, goose. Please don't ask.'_ "Whoa!" he said to himself. "Back up and freeze! I gave Becca my card, she must have brought me home."

Getting up from the bed, he jumped over to his phone and glanced through the address book. "Hah!" he yelled. "There she is!"

"Talking to yourself?" Inuyasha jumped. A brunette leaned against the door of his room.

"Becca?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You gave me your address, I presumed that meant you wanted me to come visit."

"Oh, of course! I was just going to call you."

"Really? Why?"

"Uh," suddenly Inuyasha found his throat clogging up. Apparently telling a hot chick that you blacked out wasn't as easy as it seemed. "Well, did you bring me home last night." he blurted.

Becca chuckled. "Nope, but I can tell you who did."

Inuyasha waited, but was only met by silence. "Well?" he asked. "Who did?"

"You really think I'm going to hand over such valuable information without payment?" Becca shook her head. "Gods, you are thick."

Inuyasha growled at the cut down. "What kind of payment?" he asked.

Becca tapped her nose in thought as Inuyasha thought how cute she looked doing so.

"I know!" she said so suddenly Inuyasha jumped like a foot back. "A kiss."

Inuyasha shook his head, surely he had heard wrong! "What?" he asked.

"You heard me. A kiss. Just one and I'll tell you the name."

Inuyasha gaped at her. "You can't be serious!"

Becca's brow creased. "Oh?" she said. "But I am serious."

Inuyasha grumbled and growled, then leaned close all of a sudden and gave her a quick peck that barely touched her lips and backed up with a wondrous look in his eye.

Becca narrowed her eyes. "You call that a kiss? I'd say that was a --"

Her voice was cut off with a moan as Inuyasha shoved his lips onto hers with a bruising rush. Becca tangled her hands in his long silver hair and moaned as he bit her lower lip, begging entrance. Cracking her lips open, she was forced back with the swiftness his tongue invaded her moist cavern. Meeting him with her tongue, she battled a losing battle. Evading his tongue, she slipped her own into his mouth and licked a fang, relishing in the shudder that ran through him.

Panicked, Becca felt him move away and grabbed at his arms, trying to hold him back. With a gasp, Inuyasha separated himself from her and gazed wondering down at her dark brown eyes.

Staring at his own amber, Becca managed to gasp out: "That was some kiss."

Inuyasha grinned. "Want more?" he asked, then dived down without waiting for an answer.

**(Okay, please tell me how my first lime was. I'm rather proud of it but then what author isn't proud of their work?)**

"Wahhhh!

Kagome groaned, waking to the sound of the crying baby for the third time that night. "Aren't babies usually able to sleep through the night at this age?" she grumbled to herself, pulling on her slippers to go to her.

Reaching Sota's old crib, Kagome reached down and picked up the crying baby girl. With a few tender, but very tired, words, Kagome placed her on her shoulder and bounced softly up and down.

"Shh," she crooned. "Its time for sleeping, little one. You do know what that is, right?"

"No mother knows what sleep is after her first child." Came a teasing voice from behind. Kagome whirled, her heart pounding heavily in her chest.

"Oh," she gasped. "Mom. Its just you. You scared me half to death."

"Sorry, dear." Shuziko (For those who don't know, I named Kagome's mother Shuziko) chuckled. "I heard Tsukiko up again and thought you might like a break."

"Thank you so much!" Kagome gushed, handing her charge over. "Are you sure though?"

"Of course, after you she should be easy."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked puzzled.

Shuziko shook her head softly with a grin on her face. "You were the noisiest baby, _ever_ Kags. I didn't get you to sleep through the night until you were two."

Kagome blushed. "Did not!"

"Did too, dear. I curse with a child just like you, Kagome." Shuziko smiled softly, looking at her daughter. "Or should I say bless you. You are the sweetest daughter a mother could ever ask for."

Kagome was taken aback, since when had she ever been sweet? "Mom," she asked. "I think the late night is getting to your head. I'm not the sweet one, remember?"

"Oh, but you _are _the sweet one." Shuziko replied. "And I do remember, I remember the huge bouquets of thistle flowers you brought me after Sota was born, coming to me with bloody hands from picking them but insisting that I needed the purple flowers. I remember the mother's day breakfast you brought for me, with a huge bite taken out of everything to make sure it all tasted good. You see? I do remember what a sweet and caring daughter I have."

Kagome gazed at her feet. "Thanks, Mom." she whispered, running a hand shyly through her loose hair.

Shuziko smiled. "Well, you get along to bed dear. I'll take care of the babe." And with that, she shooed her daughter off, making sure not to disturb the sleeping child on her shoulder.

As Kagome's back disappeared, Shuziko sat down in the rocking chair, "I forgot to mention how she went around with her teddy bear stuck up her shirt when I was pregnant with Sota." she said to herself. "I'll have to remind her tomorrow."

**(Isn't that sweet? I love writing sweet scenes. BTW, has anyone realized I seem to say sweet a lot yet?)**

Kagome snuggled under her blankets, thinking through the memories that had just been replanted in her. With a giggle, she remembered why she had to have purple flowers. Her mother would tell her about fairies that blesses children with beauty, and how they loved the color purple. Kagome had done everything possible to cover her mother's room with purple and couldn't resist the vibrant shade on the thistles.

As she dozed through childhood memories, Kagome was rudely interrupted by the buzzing of her phone. "What the hell?" she mumbled reaching for it. "Who'd call me at this time--, Oh." Sango's name was on the cover. "Sango of course."

She flicked the phone open. "Yeah?"

"Kagome!" Sango cried. "Thank God you're awake."

"Whats up, Sang?" Kagome slurred her words. "You want the baby? You can have her."

"No, of course I don't want the baby." Sango whisper screamed. "Kagome, you have to get rid of it."

"What!" Kagome shouted, then hushed herself with a hand over her mouth. "What the hell are talking about Sango?" she hissed into the phone. "You want me to kill her?"

"Yes, well, no. Maybe!" Sango's voice caught. "Look, Kags. Mr. Taisho knows there was supposed to be a baby."

"What? You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Of course not! I told him I didn't know but it was obvious he didn't believe me. I think he is going to go and check for himself."

"You mean he is going to come over _here_ and look?" Kagome asked.

"I think so. Look, Kags. This is serious. You need to get that baby out of there before he finds her and kills us."

"Its that serious?" Kagome asked. "She's just a baby!"

"I don't know whats going on," Sango gasped into the phone. "Just make her disappear or something."

"Um, alright. I've got a friend I'm pretty sure Taisho doesn't know about. I'll leave her there. Ok?"

"Its your funeral." Sango said. "I've got to go. Make sure she disappears." she clicked off.

Kagome gaped at the phone in thought, then started racing around the room and putting the baby's stuff in a roomy yellow back pack. Finished, Kagome looked around the room then grabbed a few items of clothing and shoved them on top to hide the toys and diapers.

Tip toeing out of her room, Kagome snuck into the guest room where Tsukiko was sleeping. Upon entering, Kagome gave a small wince. Tsukiko was still huddled in her mother's sleeping arms.

Being careful not to make much noise, Kagome lifted Tsukiko out of her mother's arms, hushing her when the girl opened her big brown eyes to her. Walking backwards out of the room, her eyes glued on her mother, Kagome winced at the pain going through her. She wasn't really her mother's sweet one, she was the painful one.

Grabbing the yellow back pack from her room, Kagome wrapped the baby girl in a tiny blanket and headed towards the front door. As she neared the door, she gasped as the handle started moving back and forth of its own accord.

**(Of course, nothing really moves of its own accord. Its just a question of who is on the other side)**

Sesshoumaru paced his daughter's room, going back and forth so often he was deepening the groove already in the carpet. He couldn't sleep without his precious daughter's presence.

Of course, he told himself, she wasn't really his daughter. When his wife Kagura had been heavy with child, he had told himself that he couldn't smell the Youkai in her blood because of his stress and worry. But when the child was born without a drop of Youkai blood in her, he had known that his wife had been cheating with that pile of dust.

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself, a grim angry smile. That damn Hojo was a pile of dust now. Sleeping in the graveyard.

To his surprise, the nine months believing the child was his had bonded a strong unbreakable bond with her. A single court date had secured her as his and his only. Even thought Sesshoumaru knew she wasn't his at all, the child had grown to be his and was unbreakable from him.

With a choking sob, he collapsed on the floor. Where was his baby Rin?

**(Now you know whether or not Rin is his, right? I know I got some people asking that…)**

"Mr. Taisho, Sir." Kagome gasped as the door opened and the formidable man walked through. "What are you doing here?"

His cold eyes flicked over her. Kagome stepped back nervously, her heavy pack threatening to slip from her shoulders.

"What are you doing up this late at night, Kagome?" he asked. "And with a pack as well. You aren't planning to run away, are you?"

"Actually, no." she said. "A friend of mine just broke up with her boyfriend, she called me for sympathy and I told her I'd go stay a little while at her house. Is their a problem?"

He nodded slowly. "I heard that you neglected to mention something in your report. Is that true?"

Kagome creased her brow. "What something?"

"We believe whatever it was you took."

Kagome shook her head. "No sir, I ate a granola bar and listened to a few Cds but I took nothing."

"Was the bar from the car?"

Kagome winced. "Yes?"

Taisho shook his head. "Consider yourself 100 dollars down for this next check. Whats in your pack?"

Kagome shrugged. "Some clothes. A couple of girl movies. I told you, I'm on a sympathy run for my friend."

"You wouldn't mind if I took a peek?" he asked.

"No, go ahead." Kagome slipped it off her back and onto the table. "Feel free."

Stepping over, he opened the pack and looked in. Observing it, he quickly snapped it shut again and handed it back to her. "Ok, then. Make sure you're back for work tomorrow."

Kagome smiled. "Of course."

**(Where's the baby!!)**

Becca unlocked the door to her room and quickly stepped in. It was late, way late. She checked her watch and groaned, she was half an hour late for work. Rushing to her closet, she pulled out her uniform and slipped it on.

Grabbing her make up bag, she made a quick pit stop in the bathroom to apply it, smiling as she painted gloss over her swollen lips. Finishing, she checked her purse for her keys and wallet and rushed for the door.

Swinging the door open, she gasped. "Kagome! What are you doing here?"

**(I am so mean. Yes I am stopping it here! Evil little thing)**

_**Nanami: So, how do you like it?**_

_**Inuyasha: Best chapter yet. Is Becca coming to the set?**_

_**Becca: I've been here, knuckle head.**_

_**Inuyasha: Oh, good! -swoops down for another kiss-**_

_**Kagome: -gags- Nanami! That cannot be allowed!**_

_**Nanami: Sorry, it is. But you can go kiss whoever you want to.**_

_**Kagome: What if I kiss Naraku?**_

_**Nanami: Uh, if you want to? But why would you?  
**_

_**Kagome: Oh, I don't actually. I just wanted to point him out to people. -Points- See? He's in the corner.**_

_**Naraku: Damn! Why didn't my vanishing spell work?**_

_**Nanami: Oh, did any of your spells work?**_

_**Naraku: -Glares at Nanami-**_

_**Nanami: So please tell me what you think, everyone! I'm expecting a lot of reviews! Oh, btw, if I haven't answered your question yet, just hold on. I probably will soon. I'm just majorly busy right now. **_

_**TTYAL!**_

_**Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver**_

_**P.S. **_

_**I know I'm going to get someone asking, is Becca based on someone I know? In fact, yes. Becca is a very close friend of mine and has helped me with many of my stories. When she saw I was going to have an American hottie kiss Yashie she asked if she could be the hottie. How could I refuse? BTW, Becca is not her real name. It's a code name or whatever you like to call it.**_

_**P.S. Don't stop here! I've updated all of my stories so go ahead and keep reading!**_

_**WORDS: 2,670**_

_**PAGES: 9**_

_**You know you want to press that little blue button…**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_


	4. Changing

WARNING!

I know you're all on here hoping this is a new chapter, well. It's not. But you need to read this!

The reason why I haven't been on for AGES is because I was banned by my parents. Now I'm back on, but I have to have a different account. My new account is The Pixie AquaStone. You have one week to read this and bookmark my new name! Because in one week I'm deleting this account! These storys will be rewritten and later published on my new account. Right now, I am writing NEW stories that are a lot better! My writing style changed while I was banned and now my stories make a lot more sense and I FINALLY have a beta!

So come check the new me out! 


End file.
